


You Cheated!

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU human, Established Relationship, M/M, Magnus Is A Cheat, Malec are competitive, Swimming Pools, Underwater meeting, ficletinstruments week 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Alec is competitive, especially with his boyfriend.Magnus is competitive enough that he likes to cheat - especially when his boyfriend makes promises like that!





	You Cheated!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Painting by Ian Rayer Smith.
> 
> I threw this together early on Sunday morning, so hopefully it's okay! Serves my unorganised ass right if it's not though!

Alec held his breath as he sat at the bottom of the pool, his eyes shut to help him focus on keeping his body down. Forcing his mind not to panic as the lack of air slowly got to him. It hadn't been that long yet, he couldn't give up.

He jumped when he felt lips against his, his focus breaking as he slowly drifted to the surface, the distorted sounds of giggling could be heard as he got closer, before they became clear after his head broke out of the water. He turned on Magnus, who was doing his best to look innocent, and pouted.

"That's not fair!"

"What? I didn't do anything!" Alec could still hear the giggling of Clary and Izzy in the background.

"If I'd ducked down and kissed you, you wouldn't be winning. You cheated." 

"It wasn't cheating…" Magnus paused, starting to grin. "It was a tactical distraction."

Alec rolled his eyes, trying not to smile as he turned to Jace who was looking on with amusement. "How long was I down there for?" 

"Uhh, It had just got to the minute mark." Jace said apologetically, who he was sorry for, Alec wasn't sure. Magnus' go had got to 1 minute 23 seconds.

"I was going to beat you, you cheated." 

"Well, we did say from the start we were both competitive…" Magnus grinned coming closer to Alec.

When Magnus was a breath away from Alec's face, Alec grinned back, "I want a rematch." 

"Fine."

"And if you cheat again," Alec leaned forward whispering into Magnus' ear so no one else could hear what he said.

"Deal," Magnus responded with a grin, laughing and kissing Alec's cheeks when they turned beetroot red.

Magnus went first, his hair standing up on end as a mohawk. They all waited in silence, Magnus looking relaxed at the bottom of the pool. He lasted 1 minute 7 seconds before he broke back to the surface with a grin. 

Alec took an extra minute or two to prepare himself, sorting out his breathing so that he didn't have to come up for air too quickly, before giving a nod to Jace for him to start the timer, and Alec ducked back under the water.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed this time, but lips were on his again, this time not just a peck as he felt Magnus' lips move against his. He had expected it this time, but when Magnus' hands came to rest on his waist, Alec pushed them both back up, holding Magnus close to him. The second he could speak again after being out of the water, Alec did.

"I hate you." 

"No you don't." Magnus grinned, pressing closer to Alec to steal his lips again. Magnus, apparently, quite liked the idea of being tied up to be taught restraint later.


End file.
